Amor mio
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Titulo algo cursi jiji XD Neji señor frio recuerda sus ultimos momentos con Tenten... Acaso tenia que perderla para saber lo que realmente sentia por ella?


HOLA!!! AQUÍ YO OTRA VEZ!!! Siiii este es mi 3er fic soy feliz me obsecione con esto y psss ya que XD bueno espero les guste la historia algo tragica… hasta yo chille XD bueno alli les va!!!

AAA POR CIERTO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lagrimas, era lo unico que veia de aquellos ojos… que veia salir de sus ojos… aquellos ojos color chocolate, que aunque nunca admitio, siempre le gusto verlos.

Neji sentia como una parte de el tambien se iba con ella, a su alrededor se encontraban restos, restos de aquellos ¨ ninjas ¨ de los cuales le habian hecho eso… a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un dia soleado como siempre en Konoha, el equipo de Gai sensei y el mismo se encontraban entrenando como siempre, Lee con su querido Sensei, y en otro extremo se encontraban Neji y Tenten, la chica se encontraba acostada en el pasto respirando profundamente con los brazos estirados, su ropa algo maltratada y algo sucia tambien

.-Dame… un… respiro… Neji…. – Dijo entre cortado por lo exhausta que estaba

.-hn… aun tenemos que entrenar sabes

.- Pero Neji entrenamos todos los dias y siempre pasa lo mismo me .. DAS UNA PALIZA!! Puedo apostar que solo para ti soy un estorbo si me volviera tu enemigo

.- Nunca me atreveria a lastimarte con mis manos

.- uh?

.- eh… - el chico se volteo- es hora de irnos…

.- como quieras… eh… Neji.. me ayudarias a pararme? n..nU

Nejo la vio solo podia mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, se acerco a ella y le tendio la mano, Tenten sonrio y agarro la mano de Neji, al juntarse sus manos ambos se sonrojaron un poco, Neji la ayudo a levantarse y se volteo rapido para que la chica no lo notara… que no notara que estaba nervioso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- De haber sabido me… hubiera encantado que me hubieras visto asi…. Y jamas me voy a perdonar por lo que te hize después Tenten…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habian terminado de entrenar, Tenten brincaba muy feliz festejando que ¨ le habia ganado¨ a Neji

-Wiiii!!! Soy feliz!! Jiji bueno Neji ahora cuentame, que te paso- dijo aun mostrando una sonrisa

-De que hablas?

-Que si en que estabas pensando… o en quien

- No se de que hablas- Neji cruzo sus brazos y se volteo… ¨ su clasica pose¨ de no me importa, tratando de sonar y verse normal- Me distraje es todo

- Seguro??... ah! Mira es Sakura-chan!!

-Uh?- Neji abrio los ojos -Aja!- Tenten grito señalandolo- lo sabia! A ti… te gusta Sakura-chan… cierto?- dijo con un tono de voz algo triste pero Neji no lo noto, al contrario, medio se puso rojo

- Claro que no

- Neji, con ella cerca es lo UNICO que te hace sonreír… poco, pero es algo

Neji se quedo en silencio Desde cuando Tenten se habia dado cuenta de eso?

-Prometeme que no le diras a nadie

Tenten lo vio, por asi decirlo, tiernamente – Lo prometo – Neji se volteo y empezo a caminar en direccion contraria a la de Tenten, mientras que ella agachaba su mirada y tenia una mano en su pecho… la cual hizo que apretara su ropa, después lo siguió caminando lentamente, pero no sabian que alguien mas habia escuchado esa conversación.

Después de 2 dias, Tenten estaba entrenando, bueno se preparaba para entrenar, y llego donde siempre, se le hizo extraño que Gai-sensei ni Lee estubieran alli _¨ Talvez fueron a algun lugar a festejar La primavera de sus vidas jiji ¨ _Tenten Se dirigio al lugar donde siempre practicaba con Neji, y alli estaba el chico, golpeando arboles y todo lo que aparecia en su camino

.- Neji? Oye… - viendo como tenia un poco de sangre en las manos- Estas bien?

Neji no le contesto y dejo de golpear los objetos y vio a la chica

.- uhg…- Tenten vio que en esos ojos plateados se encontraba algo de ira y le dio miedo- v-vas a querer entrenar?- dijo algo temerosa

.- lo prometiste…- Un escalofrio paso por todo el cuerpo de Tenten, Neji hablo con un tono demasiado frio y su mirada mostraba ira, odio…

.- Que? de… que hablas?- Tenten se estaba asustando

.-Prometiste que no dirias nada hacerca de!!! Sakura… ahora ni me ve

.- Que? Pero yo no dije!!!

.- Callate! Tu eres la unica que lo sabia!!! Ahora pagaras por eso Tenten

.- Que?!- Tenten vio como Neji activo su Byakugan y se dirigio hacia ella para atacarla- .- Neji no hize nada!!! Y porque me atacas no crees que es demasiado exagerado?!

.- Para mi no… Hakke Rokujuuyonshou- Neji se abalanzo contra Tenten y al chica solo se defendía- _¨ porque Tenten? Yo confie en ti!¨ _

_.- _Kyaaa!!!- Tenten cayo al suelo, Neji habia terminado su ataque y aun la miraba con furia, se preparaba para darle otro ataque…

.- Alto!!!- Nej se detuvo al escuchar esa voz- N-Neji-nii-san!!! Que pasa porque atacas a Tenten-san?

.- Ella revelo mi secreto… el secreto que gracias a ¨ ella ¨ todos sabran que soy debil… y gracias a ella no me ve!

.- Neji-niisan! Basta!!- viendo que de nuevo la iba a atacar- Yo… yo.. yo fui quien se lo dijo!!

.- que?! – Neji se quedo estatico

.- L-lo siento Neji nii-san… lo dije sin querer… yo.. los escuche cuando dijeron eso… lo siento…

Neji no sabia que decir ni hacer… inmediatamente después de ¨ pensar ¨ vio a su amiga… en el suelo inconciente

.- No.. pue..do… creer..lo… - Neji la tomo en sus brazos y fue al hospital lo mas rapido que pudo.

Después de 2 horas, Shizune salio de la habitación donde estaba Tenten, Neji fue con ella

.- Shizune-san!! C-como esta…??

.- Estara bien…- Tsunade salio ahora de la habitación- Aun no se quien le haya hecho eso… - Tsunade estaba mintiendo… ella sabia que habia sido Neji pero queria que el lo confesara-

.- N-no… sabe??- Neji se sorprendio por eso

.-No… no lo se… bueno ella esta descansando… cuando se levante tengo que hablar con ella – Tsunade se marcho de alli dejando a Neji, Hinata y a Shizune en el pasillo

.- QUE PASO!!!!- la bestia verde de Konoha llego corriendo al hospital y tambien a la habitación de Tenten- TENTEN!!! NUESTRA BELLA FLOR MIRA COMO ESTAS QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO!!! TT-TT – Neji entro a la habitación después de Lee y …

.- O.O! n-no… lo creo…- Neji vio a Tenten… acostada en esa cama inconsciente aun, con unas vendas en sus brazos bueno en todo el brazo.

.- Tenten no puedo creerlo quien te hizo esto y lo matare enseguida!!!-

.- No puede escucharte Lee…- El chico volteo a ver a su compañero que no mostraba su mirada- esta incon…siente… - Lee se acerco a Neji- Sabes quien lo hizo?

.- b-bueno….

.- ugh! – Lee y Neji voltearon a ver a Tenten, la cual habia despertado y tratandose de levantar cosa que apenas pudo hacer

.- TENTEEEEEEEEN!!! No te levantes bella flor, si lo haces puedes lastimarte!!- Lee se puso enfrente de Tenten tapando a Neji

.- L..Lee?... ho..la- Tenten sonrio algo cansada y Tsunade entro a la habitación-

.-Vaya ya despertaste Tenten

.- Tsunade-sama

.- Tenten… escucha… hay algo de lo cual tengo que hablar contigo… a solas…- Vio a lee y a Neji, los cuales salieron pero Neji vio a Tenten, al parecer ella no se habia dado cuenta que el estaba alli, estando afuera no cerraron completamente la puerta y Neji activo su byakugan a petición de Lee para ver tambien lo que sucedia.

.- Tsunade-sama de que querias hablar conmigo?

.- Tenten… bueno sabes como estubo la condicion de Lee después de los examenes chuunin verdad?

.- Um… si… yo estube aquí cuidandolo de vez en cuando… porque?

.-uh… bueno Tenten, sera mejor que olvides ser una Kunoichi…

Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron por completo- C-como?

.- Tenten… el resultado de tus ¨ heridas¨ son peores que las de Lee… no podras utilizar chackra para tus jutsus…. Y eso no puede repararse, tus puntos de chackra estan completamente sellados-

silencio… Neji desactivo su Byakugan aun tratando de ver alguna manera de que eso fuese una broma.

.- Es… una broma cierto… Tsunade-sama? – Tenten hablo con una voz completamente diferente a la suya, tratando de descubrir que era una broma y que solo duraria unos momentos asi

.- No Tenten… esto va muy en serio… lo siento…Ten…Ten?- La chica no pudo controlar sus lagrimas… tenia sus ojos muy abiertos y de ellos unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas- Tenten… por favor no llores…

_¨ Tenten… por favor no llores…¨_ esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Neji… Tenten estaba llorando.. y por su culpa, ser una gran Kunoichi siempre fue el sueño de Tenten, y ahora no se podria cumplir… gracias a ¨ cierta persona ¨ que ella consideraba su gran amigo y su idolo -aparte de Tsunade- _¨ No llores…¨ _

Tsunade salio de la habitación de Tenten, con una mirada algo triste tambien.

.- Tenten… no podra cumplir su sueño?? – Lee estaba en shock tambien – No puedo creerlo.. vamos Neji tenemos que ir a … Neji?- Neji ya no se encontraba alli, estaba corriendo hacia la oficina de Tsunade

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Re.. recuerdo que después de eso fui con Tsunade-sama.. para ver que podia hacer al respecto… no queria que tu sueño se hiziera trizas… y todo por mi culpa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- Tsunade-sama!!!

.- Uh? Neji… a que se debe esa entrada tan rapido?

.- Tsunade-sama por favor digame que hay una manera… de curar a Tenten!!

.- um…- Tsunade penso por un momento- Tenten tiene heridas graves pero no se lo dije… ademas… las heridas sentimentales son mas dolorosas y mas difíciles de curar que las fisicas…

.-¿?- Neji arqueo una ceja- No.. entiendo…-

.- Con el tiempo lo sabras Neji…. Bueno te tengo una mision…

.- Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama pero como puedo ir a una mision con Tenten en ese estado?!

.- Sobretodo cuando tu eres el causante- Neji dio un respingo… Tsunade ya lo sabia, y ella lo miraba de una manera muy seria

.- eso… bueno…yo…- Neji bajo su mirada – yo…

.- Como sea… esta es tu mision… - Neji se molesto y tomo el pergamino - _¨ Cuidar de Tenten hasta que se recupere?¨_ - Neji vio algo confuso a Tsunade, la cual ahora tenia una sonrisa- Aceptas la mision o se la doy a alguien mas?

.- Acepto la mision- Neji sonrio un poco, pero a la vez estaba algo nervioso por la reaccion que tendria Tenten acerca de ¨ esa mision ¨

.- No te preocupes Neji, no esta enojada contigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Esa fue una gran mision verdad Tenten?- Dijo abrazandola un poco- Cuando llegue.. estabas dormida y habia rastros de tu llanto en tu rostro… limpie tu rostro… no queria que estubiese machando.. aunque… cuando despertaste.. no sabia como actuar… la mirada que aparecio en tus ojos cuando me viste… debo confesarlo… me… dolio.. aunque bien me lo merecia, por haberte hecho esto, por quitarte tu sueño por algo que tu no hiciste… y después de que recupere de nuevo tu confianza… pasa esto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Porque no puedo ir?!!

.- Tenten, tu sabes lo que ocurre aquí por favor no lo hagas mas difícil

.- Pero sensei!!

.- Tenten, es suficiente! – Neji se encontraba atrás de Gai-sensei, y con la mirada algo triste

.- Es porque ya no puedo utilizar mi chackra?! Aun puedo usar el taijutsu!!!

.- Tenten es suficiente!!! HE DICHO QUE TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ Y ESO HARAS!- Tenten miro a Gai-sensei para después marcharse corriendo del lugar

.- Gai-sensei porque tuvo que decirle tan cruelmente eso a nuestra bella flor!

.- Tenten tiene que entender su problema, tiene que aceptarlo… cosa que no hace.

Neji solo observo como Tenten se marchaba del lugar,para despues darse la vuelta e irse al lugar donde tenian que ir.

Y después de eso?

Peleas.. sangre… una muerte…

Pero…

Fue algo que asi estaba marcado en el destino.. después de todo, el siempre se guiaba del destino… o no?

Unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido eran los culpables de tanta sangre derramada en la aldea, y el equipo de Gai-sensei a excepcion de Tenten fue enviado a terminar con eso. La pelea fue corta, los ninjas separaron a Neji de Gai-sensei, quedando Neji solo contra 5 ninjas, Neji utilizo todas sus fuerzas para poder eliminarlos, acabando con 4 y con dificultad se podia parar puesto que habia gastado mucho chackra… y quedaba un ninja mas por derrotar, hasta que lo vio… el ultimo ninja que quedaba estaba frente a el… y el ya no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarlo, el ninja saco un kunai y corrio hacia el para darle el golpe de gracia, Neji cerro los ojos para recibir el ataque… pero nada paso, no hubo dolor… no sintio nada… Abrio sus ojos para ver esa sorpresa…

.-Ten..Ten… - Neji estaba completamente sorprendido al ver a la chica enfrente de el, deteniendo al ninja, para unos instantes después el ninja caer derrotado con un Kunai encajado en el pecho, justamente donde esta el corazon, Neji vio a la chica que solo volteo la cabeza para verlo

.- Si… servi de… algo… - y diciendo esto empezo a caer hacia atrás

.-TENTEN!!!- Neji estiro sus brazos para detener a Tenten de su caida, y alli quedo la chica- Tenten como es que… ¡!!- Neji abrio sus ojos completamente cuando vio que la chica tenia un kunai en el mismo lugar donde el ninja que ella detubo- N- no Tenten!!- Le quito el kunai – P-por..que?!

.- Neji… para… ser un genio… aun no lo sabes? – Tenten sonrio de manera cansada, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y se abrian de la misma manera- No importa… pronto vere a mis padres…

.- Tus… padres?- Neji la miro extrañado- No se de que hablas pero te llevare de inmediato con Tsunade-sama

.- No Ne..ji… no llegaras a tiempo, ademas… no quiero ir… sabes? Yo nunca conoci a mis padres… siempre vivi con mi tia… hasta que entre a la… academia… yo… siempre lloraba por las noches… lamentando sus muertes… el no poder conocerlos…. El no poder decirles… felicidades mama o felicidades papa por su dia…- Neji no creia lo que escuchaba, ella nunca le dijo sobre sus padres

.- Porque no me lo habias dicho… Tenten?

.- Nunca preguntaste… y si no preguntas es… que no tienes interes en ello…- Dicho esto empezo a temblar un poco

.- Ten…ten?

.- Tengo… frio… - Neji le sonrio de manera triste, para después recargarla en uno de sus hombros mientras se quitaba su sudadera beige y se la colocaba en sus hombros- Ne..ji?

.- No quiero… que tengas frio…- Neji hablaba con voz triste… sabia lo que estaba pasando y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

.- Gra..cias… Ne…j…i…- Tenten se recargo en el pecho del chico y lo abrazo un poco- Siempre… quise estar… en tus brazos…

.- Tenten , por favor no hables… gastaras tus energias… - Neji vio a la chica, formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer algo feliz, Neji no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo delicadamente. Tenten abrio sus ojos completamente sorprendida y feliz

.- Gracias… por todo Neji…morire… en los brazos… de… la per..sona… a… quien… a…mo- Dijo esto cerro sus ojos Neji los abrio por completo _¨ Me ama?¨_

_.-_Tenten como que…- Neji vio a Tenten… ella habia dejado de respirar, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro aun lo seguia abrazando pero su brazo caia lentamente por su costado y de sus ojos salio una pequeña lagrima.

.- N-no… Tenten… oye… debes… estar cansada…- Neji la vio denuevo… No estaba respirando- Ten…Ten?... Tenten… TENTEN!!!

.- Dime Neji…- El chico vio a la joven que traia en sus brazos, pero seguia de la misma manera.- Estoy aca atrás Neji – El chico miro donde le llamaban y vio a Tenten, con una de sus sonrisas, de las cuales a el le gustaban mucho

.- Ten…Ten?- aun no creia lo que estaba viendo 2 Tenten?- Como..?

.- Neji… jiji mira al parecer me quede con tu chamarra- Dijo mostrandole la chamarra de Neji el cual el cuerpo de la chica aun tenia puesto

.- No… importa….

.- Neji… mira – Tenten volteo muy contenta hacia atrás, de los cuales aparecieron dos personas- Neji… Son mis padres!!! Soy tan feliz al fin los conozco!- Neji vio que Tenten en verdad de mostraba feliz y el tamben sonrio

.- Hija… el es tu amigo?- Dijo la mujer, aparentemente la madre de Tenten

.- Si madre el es Neji… Hyuuga – Neji solo bajo un poco su cabeza en señal de saludo pero aun no soltaba a Tenten

.- Ya veo… hija, tu sabes que tenemos que irnos- esta vez el hombre hablo

.- Irse? Ya veo…- Neji bajo la mirada, algo triste

.- Pero hija… puedes regresar a este mundo solo si tu lo deseas- Neji volteo a verlos

.-Tenten puede regresar?- Dijo esperanzado

.- Asi es…- Dijo la madre- Es decisión tuya…aunque dijiste que te querias despedir de tu…. Amigo

Tenten tenia la mirada abajo… no sabia que hacer y Neji lo noto…

.- Ve con ellos Tenten- La chica lo vio- Eso es lo que mas querias no es asi? – Neji la miro y el tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

.- Neji… estas sonriendo… - Tenten se acercó un poco a el- estas… sonriendo!- Ella se puso feliz- Estas… seguro que quieres que me vaya?... Neji?- Neji solo agacho un poco su cabeza

.- Solo quiero que seas feliz Tenten… - La chica lo miro algo sorprendida

.- Entonces… lo hare… Neji… podrias hacer algo por mi por favor?

.- Lo que sea Tenten

.- Abraza mi cuerpo, por favor… no sentire el frio pero… bueno mejor no, se que odias los abrazos… bueno Neji yo… tengo que…. Bueno yo quiero…

.- No te preocupes… toma sus manos, ellos te esperan…

.- P-pero…

.- Vamos Tenten… solo quiero que recuerdes…- Dijo nuevamente viendola y con una sonrisa pero con la mirada algo triste- que nunca te olvidare…

.- Ne…ji- Tenten noto esa mirada algo triste en el chico asi que se acerco a el y le acaricio la mejilla, Neji solo sintio que algo lo tocaba, pero no podia sentir la calides de su mano, Tenten estaba pasando por lo mismo – Gracias por todo Neji – Tenten cerro sus ojos con dulzura y fue desapareciendo poco a poco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa fue la ultima vez que el habia hablado con Tenten… eso habia ocurrido hace unos momentos y ya la extrañaba

.- Nunca lo quise admitir Tenten… ahora me arrepiento… tanto…- Abrazo el cuerpo de la chica una vez mas, esta vez con algo de mas fuerza y dulzura a la vez

.- Ugh…- Neji escucho ese pequeño quejido, volteo a ver a los ninjas por si alguno de ellos habia sido, pero ninguno mostraba señales de vida, asi que vio a Tenten, la cual movio un poco sus ojos Neji cerro y abrio sus ojos pensando que era cosa de su mente, Tenten seguia sin moverse

.- Entonces fue mi imaginación…- Neji agacho su mirada cerrando sus ojos- No puedo evitarlo…- Cerro fuertemente sus ojos… sintio una calides en su mejilla asi que los abrio de sorpresa y vio un par de ojos chocolate, viendolo.

.- Porque…estas asi… Neji?- Neji se puso en shock, no podia creerlo, Tenten, viva

.- C-como?! Tu estabas..!!!

.- Pero aquí estoy Neji…- Tenten lo vio de manera tierna, Neji solo la vio

.- Como puedes estar aquí se supone que estarias con tus padres y no aquí!!! – La vio ella solo abrio sus ojos confundida- Eres una tonta…- Tenten desvio su mirada… triste

.- Solo… queria estar a tu… ¿? – Sintio como un par de brazos la apretaban contra su pecho, Neji la abrazo con fuerza

.- Eres… una tonta… porque me hiciste esto…yo…

.- Neji… -Tenten estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Neji la abrazaba

.- No me vulevas a hacer esto... por favor...- Neji la apretaba mas a su pecho, Tenten se sonrojo y lo abrazo un poco-

.- Se.. siente bien... estar en tus brazos Neji...

.-Tenten.. - La chica volteo a verlo Neji la veia de una manera...tierna

.- Neji estas...!!- Un par de labios cello los de ella, Neji la estaba bedando de una manera muy delicada, Tenten tenia abiertos sus ojos aun sun creer lo que estaba pasando, hasta que los cerro y le respondio aquel beso. Neji la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas a el y Tenten lo abrazo un poco mas, se separaron de ese beso ((aunque Neji aun no queria)) y se vieron a los ojos, Neji estaba levenmente sonrojado y Tenten lo estaba igual pero tenia un brillo en los ojos que antes no tenia, Tenten sonrio y lo abrazo fuertemente callendo ella sobre el y haciendo que neji retrocediera y se sonrojara mas.

.- Neji me haces tan feliz! aunque... que paso con Sakura?- Su mirada se torno algo triste

.- Tenten... aun no te das cuenta?- Junto su frente a la de Tenten- yo... Te amo- Tenten abrio completamente sus ojos -

.- P-pero...

.- Sakura solo se me hacia bonita... pero me di cuenta que tu eres hermosa...- Neji se sonrojo y Tenten acerco sus labios con los de el y le beso tiernamente

.- Yo tambien te amo Neji, es por eso que regrese... para estar a tu lado- Neji sonrio y la abrazo otra vez

.- ESTAN EN LA PRIMAVERA DE SUS VIDAS !!!- Neji y Tenten se separaron de inmediatro al oir esa frace - Gai sensei mire!! Nuestra bella flor y el genio por fin estan en la primavera de sus vidas!!!

.- Que hermosa es la llama ardiente de la juventud!!!! Lee!!

.- Gai-Sensei!

.- Lee!!

.- Gai-sensei!!!

Neji los vio y le salio una gotita, despues se levanto y ayudo a Tenten a levantarse tambien

.- Muy bien vamos a Konoha a festejar que ya su llama de la juventud esta ardiendo mas que nunca!!!

.- Lee.. por favor...

.- Bella flor no se que haces aqui pero creo saber por que!!

.- Entonces para que preguntas Lee?

.- Por nada bella flor!!! - Neji vio de manera ¨ extraña ¨ a Lee - Gai-sensei!! Mi eterno rival esta enojado porque le digo Bella Flor a Tenten!!

.- No estoy enojado!!!- Tenten rio un poco y Neji la miro, sonrio un poco- _¨ Hace tiempo que no reias Tenten... ¨ _

.- Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos

.- Si!!!- Los 3 ninjas empezaron a caminar en direccion a su aldea, Neji se acerco a Tenten

.- Vamos a casa- la chica sonrio y camino junto a Neji, al frente se encontraban Lee y Gai sensei llorando por Neji y Tenten abrazados y cantando, Neji los veia con cara de bichos raros y Tenten volteo al lugar donde se encontraban antes, una persona se encontraba alli, viendolos.

.- ¨ Cuidalo bien... Tenten ¨

.- Tenten?- La chica volteo- que pasa, te estas retrasando

.- Ah!! lo siento, ya voy!!- Tenten abrazo el brazo de Neji y se fue caminando con el, Neji sonrio y fijo su vista al frente mientras que Tenten volteo nuevamente a ese lugar

.- _Asi lo hare... y gracias por ayudarme a regresar...Hizashi-sama..._ - Hizashi sonrio para despues desaparecer en ese bosque

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

wiiiii termineee!!! bueno este es un creo oneshot si quieren otro cap me dicen me pidieron un Lemmon pero siendo sincera no se escribir Lemmons n.nU bueno espero les haya gustado y por fas reviews me haran feliz


End file.
